<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>本性難移 by Binnieisstraykidsbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838636">本性難移</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae'>Binnieisstraykidsbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>團妻-徐彰彬 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All彬 - Freeform, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Seo Changbin is a cutie, Seo Changbin-centric, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Seo Changbin, 豬兔, 豬兔小可愛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>冷CP大愛。</p><p>!!!慎!!!<br/>這可能不是你知道的李知道(笑)<br/>但絕對是很愛豬兔的李知道。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL彬, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Minbin - Relationship, Seo Changbin/Everyone, 包富, 徐章彬總受, 旻彬</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>團妻-徐彰彬 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>本性難移</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>冷CP大愛。</p><p>!!!慎!!!<br/>這可能不是你知道的李知道(笑)<br/>但絕對是很愛豬兔的李知道。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旻彬－本性難移。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大部分的人都看得出來李旻浩對韓知城有特殊的差別待遇及關愛；相對的，對徐彰彬則是抓到機會能懟過去，他就會豪不客氣的往死裡diss。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼說呢，是因為他跟知城有共同的「愛好」？所以才能這麼融洽的相處。畢竟知己知彼百戰百勝。</p><p> </p><p>不過最近，他開始收斂了不少，所以被stay們發現，在一些直播的細微末節裡，他會莫名其妙的朝徐彰彬伸出手，不明就理的徐彰彬倒也溫順地伸出小手放在他哥手上，像被馴化的寵物一樣。</p><p> </p><p>偶爾，他也會在徐彰彬看不到的角度裡，用溫柔氾濫的眼神，直盯著他弟寵溺的笑。</p><p> </p><p>最近的個人直播裡，則是被抓到時不時就要提起徐彰彬，不論是跟圈外友人釣魚時對著月亮喊他弟的名字；戳著兔子軟軟的肚子時，說這觸感像徐彰彬；還有比起韓知城，他更願意選擇徐彰彬的可愛撒嬌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更別說那些越來越頻繁的小舉動——摸摸徐彰彬的下巴，揉揉他的頭髮，碰碰他的耳朵，臉頰，甚至小小的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>為什麼突然對徐彰彬這麼溫柔？</p><p> </p><p>因為他發現對徐彰彬用「喜歡你就要用力欺負你」這套完全行不通，太過單純的徐彰彬會因為這口是心非的傲嬌行為而獨自受傷難過。</p><p> </p><p>哦？他是怎麼知道的？</p><p> </p><p>之前跟團員們在宿舍辦中秋烤肉趴時，大夥兒喝到微醺狀態之下玩了真心話大冒險。他那小自己一歲，酒量不好的弟，委屈的皺著一張小臉嘟著嘴哭訴「Lee Know哥就只愛知城不愛我，反正徐彰彬是沒人喜歡的豬兔blablabla」什麼的。</p><p> </p><p>總之那次之後，李旻浩算是明白了，雖然可憐兮兮的徐彰彬他也很愛，但他更喜歡他弟露出小尖牙，發出咯咯笑聲的可愛模樣。</p><p> </p><p>從認識這小孩開始，徐彰彬總是用他單純、善良、溫暖、誠實的真心，對待所有的哥哥弟弟們。這也是為什麼大家都喜歡圍著他轉。不論是誰，跟他相處過後，都會被他毫不做作的開朗個性給吸引。</p><p> </p><p>所以作為哥，李旻浩慢慢修正自己與他相處的模式。</p><p> </p><p>起初還真是不容易，看著他弟一臉懷疑，深怕這當中有詐的表情，他算是嚐到了自食惡果這件事—過去的債讓現在的自己來還吧。</p><p> </p><p>雖然像所有老套的韓劇走向──傲嬌的男主角李旻浩為了討徐彰彬開心，那些原本不屬於他的人設，都因著他的小可愛被激發出來了。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩絲毫不意外地看著朝他小跑步來的彬卡丘徐彰彬，二話不說一把將他攬進懷裡。他弟難得主動接近他的意圖他還會不懂？雖然自己嘴裡說著要用遊戲來決定和誰共享豪華韓食，其實他早就決定好人選了。</p><p> </p><p>當李旻浩溫柔的替不太會用筷子的徐彰彬挾起一道道菜餚，送進他弟嘴裡時，他腦袋裡正盤算著，要找一天把身旁越來越誘人的豬兔彰彬尼──整隻拆吃入腹。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，一定很好吃吧。(笑)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(不如就今晚？)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬趴倒在他Lee Know哥身上，剛經歷高潮的身體泛起一片漂亮的紅。混沌燒灼的腦袋還是想不透怎麼今晚他跟他哥就搞到床上來了？</p><p> </p><p>「彰彬吶……」旻浩不動聲色的收緊了環在他弟腰背上的手。他弟果真無法一心二用，當他專注在從高潮中恢復呼吸心跳，卻忘了埋在身體裡屬於李旻浩的凶器還硬著。</p><p> </p><p>「哥連一次都還沒出來呢。」（笑）</p><p> </p><p>「嗚…彬尼不要了…嗯….哥…！」</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬這隻小可愛真是天真到犯傻的程度，在這種情況下撒嬌只會導向一個結果，而李旻浩非常確定他弟肯定不會喜歡的。</p><p> </p><p>當一連串激烈的抽插又開始時，徐彰彬試著直起自己跪在李旻浩兩側的腿，提起自己的腰，想靠自己的力量逃離他倆的連動效應，卻被他哥有力的雙手抓著他腰向下拉，再一個向上頂胯挺進的動作，兩個作用力對撞的結果，就是徐彰彬和李旻浩都感覺到這一下不可思議的深度，雙雙發出了驚呼。</p><p>「再…忍一下。」<br/>
「嗚…！…」</p><p> </p><p>該死的李旻浩，徐彰彬洩恨似的一口咬在他哥肩上。咬住也好，至少他該死丟人的聲音也能堵在嘴裡。卻不知道這一下咬下去對他哥來說，調情成份居多，</p><p> </p><p>這笨蛋弟弟不懂裝懂的每個小動作都更大幅度的撩撥著李旻浩的慾望，雖然曾默默在心裡發誓不再欺負他，可他弟實在太招人「疼」了，他沒辦法。</p><p> </p><p>所以今晚他決定多嘗試幾個體位，徹底的疼愛他弟弟一番。</p><p> </p><p>有些與生俱來的本質很難改變，比如李旻浩腹黑到若真用刀切開來，絕對是妥妥的純黑色。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>